dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Leauge (2012 Film)
Justice Leauge is a crossover film directed by Joss Wheadon. Starring Andrew Lincon as Bruce Wayne/ Batman, Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman, Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, Olivia Munn as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, Emily Blunt as Helena Bertineli/ The Huntress and Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow. Release Date- May 4th 2012 Andrew Lincon as Bruce Wayne/ Batman- A Billionaire/ Playboy with a batsuit who protects Gotham as the vigilantie Batman. Lincon was cast in his four picture deal which includes Batman 2 and Justice Leauge. Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- After saving the world from Zod Clark investigates when Ares comes to Earth. Henry has stated that he dissagrees with Batman`s methods. Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern- Hal moves to Mexico and gets recruited in the Justice Leauge team. Olivia Munn as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman- The Amazonian princess who returns to Earth to stop her brother Ares. Emily Blunt as Helena Bertineli/ The Huntress- A highly trained vigilantie who works for A.R.G.U.S. Emily has stated hat her character has a history with Oliver Queen. Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow- A master archer/ vigilantie who is a Billionaire but works with A.R.G.U.S. Stephen has a 12 picture deal including a stand alone Green Arrow film. Matt Smith as Ares- Diana`s adopted brother/ nemisis who steals the cosmic cube and unleashes Paredemons. Clarkk Gregg as Agent Farraday- An agent with A.R.G.U.S who oversees many of the division`s field operations. Angela Basset as Amanda Waller- The director of A.R.G.U.S who was planning the Justice Leauge initative. Angela has 9 movies planned as Amanda Waller. John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth-cameo Ron Perlman as Darkseid-cameo Plot The Film starts as Amanda Waller is narrating that over the years new heroes such as Batman, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman have showed themselves and must team with A.R.G.U.S to save the world. Present Day In the Underworld Ares talks to The Dark One and The Dark One talks to Ares about getting revenge on the Planet Earth, Ares asks him how and tells him about the Paredemons. In Gotham a guy is about to get killed when Batman comes and starts beating the thugs up viciously. Batman then tells the guy that he is not the bad guy and grapples away as the cops come. In Mexico Hal is seen in raggedy clothes and is looking at a poster of Superman. Hal then remembers the destruction he caused and walks into a house. Helena Bertinelli is revealed to be in there the whole time. Hal asks her what do you want and Helena tells him that Amanda Waller needs him for the Justice Leauge. Bruce arrives home and sees Rachel on the couch. Rachel tells Bruce that the Batman is the hero the city needs. After that the T.V becomes taken over showing Ares morph into some one. In Metropolis Clark is in the Fortress Of Solutude and is thinking about after the battle of Zod and how the people think of him. More to Come......Category:Batsverse Films